Masquerade Ball
by Kahlua13
Summary: House has to fulfill some of Cuddy's demands after she purgers herself on the stand. Including attending a Costume ball...and helping Cuddy find a costume! :
1. Shopping

A few spoilers for season 3 :)

House had been avoiding Cuddy for the last week and she had been trying to hunt him down and ensure that he went to the charity ball that had been organized for this weekend. She had to make the most of her perjury after all, he did owe her!

Cuddy walked up to House and Wilson who were talking in the cafeteria. "Hey Lisa, I finally decided what I'm going to go as to the masquerade ball on Friday." Wilson said smiling.

"Ugh, I'd thankfully almost forgotten about that unfortunate affair." House said giving Cuddy an evil look.

"House, don't be such a downer, you know you have to go, you owe me"

"I'm sure I could find a much better way to pay off that debt" he winked suggestively at her, while Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Come on House it's going to be fun, 'dress up' which we all know you'll love, and lots of booze…how can you resist." He said walking off to see his next patient.

Cuddy just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to say something else. He just stared down at the top she was wearing his eyes running over the creamy expanse of her breasts.

"House, stop staring." She was fighting the urge not to smile, and focusing on giving him an annoyed look.

He rolled his eyes at her "Come on 'Doctor Cuddy' you love it" he gave her that evil little glare he gets when he knows he is right. And she just glared at him trying to prove how not interested in him she really was.

"You sound awfully cocky for someone who walks around with the aid of a cane!" she had nothing else to do but to challenge him to keep him at bay.

"You sound awfully confident for someone with such a huge ass" he raised an eyebrow at her, and moved in closer towards her.

She stood up a little straighter, with a grin on her face, satisfied that she could win this round. "House, remember you have to be at the ball…and you have to look good. I get to choose what you wear."

"Okay, you can choose what I wear, if I can choose what you wear?" He was notably closer and she remembered they were still in the clinic area, so she moved back a little, looking around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Fine. I'll meet you at lunchtime to go to a costume shop to try some things on." She walked off with a smile on her face, swinging her hips as she headed into her office.

"House, please will you try something on, really, how about a fireman, or even a pirate?"

House rolled his eyes as his response.

"Hey, Cuddy….I found one….check this out"

Cuddy walked over and saw what he was looking at.

"God? You want to go as God, are you kidding me?" she couldn't believe this, talk about cocky.

"You used to scream that out loud when we were…"

Cuddy just about jumped on him to put her hand over his mouth to stop what he was about to say. "House if you want to survive the day, I would not continue that conversation any further."

She kept looking, trying to distract herself from what he just brought up; of course he would bring that up, even though it was so long ago. She had not forgotten about it, and she knew he hadn't, but he was just that good. Her thoughts had been distracted as she looked at a grim reaper costume. She thought it was so him.

"How about this?" she asked holding it up.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could get into that. After all, I am almighty and powerful, and evil…well not as evil as you, she-devil…but still evil." He smirked at her; at least it was a cool costume, if he had to go.

He agreed with her on this because he wanted the power to get her into something sexy and tiny. Possibly extremely tight made of lycra or leather….

"So 'Doctor Cuddy"…how about you, I like this sexy playmate bunny outfit….hot" he licks his lips to emphasize his point.

"You have got to be kidding yourself. There is no way I would wear something like that to a ball." She kept looking through medieval dresses and tiny French maid uniforms, while House was almost drooling thinking about her in some of them.

He knew he had to try and get her into one of them, even if she just tried it on, because Lisa Cuddy would definitely try the costume on to ensure she looked fantastic in it before she bought it.

"Cuddy if you try this on, I will do double clinic hours for a week" he was dead serious, pointing at a catholic school girl outfit.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him and smirking, "You want me to try on that outfit…I couldn't possibly go to the ball wearing that." She said slowly, walking seductively towards him. She just enjoyed playing with him; she wasn't interested, she was sure she wasn't. But it was always fun to watch him squirm, and she didn't receive much attention from men, most of them were intimidated by her.

"I never said you had to wear it to the ball, just try it on" he pulled it off the rack and handed it to her smiling.

"For double clinic hours?" She asked him, not sure that he would actually do them.

"Yeah and I guarantee that you won't even have to chase me to do them." He almost pleaded with her.

"Okay" She walked over to the change rooms and walked into a cubicle. She shuffled around for a few minutes getting ready. Ensuring that her legs looked good and her breasts were pushed up rather high. She had dark black eyeliner and mascara on today and her eyes looked great as did the rest of her.

She gave herself a once over thinking about how crazy she was for doing this, he will go on about it for ages, but still the look on his face would be priceless and a little ego boost for her. _God I must be lonely_

She opened the curtain and House looked curiously at her and his mouth dropped open. She did not look like Cuddy that was for sure. She looked like…a high end call girl, and it was hot. He was trying to think unsexy thoughts, but it was difficult, her skirt was tartan and it was so short he thought he could almost see her garters. The top was white and super tight, and he automatically thought about a wet tee-shirt competition.

_Damn this is bad, I know I wanted this in the beginning, but now I'm not sure this was such a good idea. Nobody's boss has the right to look that hot, thank god she won't be going out in that…I don't want people seeing her in that…_

"House…What do you think?" she had the biggest grin, he had been fantasizing for too long, and she knew it.

"Um…I…You" He had nothing…but knew he should think of something quick…

"Wow, Gregory House lost for words, I bet that's never happened before" she had her hands on her hips. She didn't realize how that small gesture made her look even better to him. He was starting to react to her physically and realized he needed her to go back to regular Cuddy.

"Okay, well if you're done indulging my every whim, maybe we should pick something you can actually wear in public"

She realized when he said that, that he didn't want anyone else to see her wearing the outfit, which pleased her immensely. She liked this little jealous streak in him; obviously he wanted her just for himself.

Cuddy decided she did need to find something suitable for the ball and went to have a look, but because she didn't want to get changed into her normal clothes and then try on the next outfit again, she went out in what she was wearing.

House was focused on the costumes on the shelf but as much as possible he stole a glance in her direction. _It's impossible to believe that she can look that hot in a schoolgirl outfit._

After much looking and deciding she ended up going for a Moulin Rouge Can Can dress, which was mostly black with bits of red silk on the corset and black fishnet stockings.

Cuddy tried it on and was happy with the way she looked so decided to take that one, only she didn't want House to see her in it, because she wanted to keep it as a surprise for the night. At least this dress was a little long at the back even if it was super short at the front. She had never worn a 'can can' dress before and she thought she looked pretty good in it. The dress came with a nice red feather to put in her hair to look the part.

**Yo Yo…hope you enjoyed so far… I'm sorry I keep thinking of new stories and forgetting my old ones, I am going to update poker night and one of these nights, very soon…possibly even today or tomorrow…if I can write fast enough…**

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Riding in cars with Hotties

Cuddy's first mistake was trying to squeeze between House and the Xerox machine.

Cuddy's second mistake was not to keep going once she felt his hand on her arm.

Cuddy's third mistake was turning to face him, the feel of his body against hers causing her to tremble with the long recognized need.

She reveled in the closeness, the touch, the anticipation, but her head told her not to enjoy the closeness and his touch. She was his boss; he was mostly a rude bastard, even if he was her friend.

House, whose incredible body now against hers, wanted to give her anything but pity, he didn't say anything, but he didn't need to, it was all in his eyes. The look he always gave her when she got close to him. But damn he basically had her pinned up against the machine, it's not her fault.

House's mind was racing, thinking about her in the outfit yesterday at the costume store. He was imagining her legs in the short tartan skirt sliding up his and around to pull him closer to her…

"House?" Cuddy tried to move away, but his hard body had her pressed against the machine giving her little room to maneuver.

"What is it Doctor Cuddy" a sudden surge of burning electricity igniting the resurfacing desire...clearly a feeling of arousal rather than friendship.

"Maybe you could move so I can get on with the work I have to do, no doubt you have some to do as well, 'Doctor House'" she said with raised eyebrows.

_Damn she is hot when she pulls rank on me. For that matter she is hot when she is pressed up against me._

House wanted to physically pin her against the machine and undo the buttons on her sexy administrator jacket. He looked down at her breasts "Sorry, I would hate to get in the way of you and your important administrative duties." He said with sarcasm.

Cuddy pushed her hips towards him to physically push him out of her way. She could have used her hands, but she wanted to use her hips. It was probably something she would regret later, but too bad what's done is done. "Once you have finished with that, remember you have clinic in one hour" she gave him one of her trademark smirks. It was the 'I'm your boss and I love having power of you' smirk.

House watched as she sashayed back towards the clinic, and her office.

House couldn't get his mind of her, the way she pushed him with her hips. Their relationship was always way beyond friendship, a relationship that was being precipitated by the strongest physical attraction he had ever felt for a woman. A physical attraction that was trying to drive him to forget she was his boss.

It is difficult to hate someone, and want to screw them senseless as well. One of the things that really got at him though was the way she would flaunt herself around him.

The first time she knowingly did that was last Tuesday when he went into her office to demand yet another MRI for someone who already had had two, and he wanted to jump the queue. Nothing new really, but she was sitting down doing paperwork and eating lunch. That he could deal with, what he couldn't deal with was the way she sucked on her straw.

He watched her closely as she sucked the straw into her sensual mouth and sat back with the most content smile on her face. Oh god, he groaned inwardly.

She raised an eyebrow at him "House I already said no, so keep on moving, I'm sure a doctor as 'dedicated' as you can find another way to save this man's life.

She sucked on the straw again; he wanted to know what was in the glass it looked like something vanilla or banana. _I bet she does that when she is out at a bar, all the men would melt and beg her for more. Is she doing it on purpose?_

"You know what you better be careful what you're drinking or you'll probably have to find a new career. You'll never be able to wear an outfit like...uh...well...that and look quite as...as...good." he watched her suck on the straw again. _Damn her, she has to know what this is doing to me._

"Oh? So you think I look good do you House? Just how good?" she smirked at him, enjoying the discomfort he was not bothering to hide.

"Never mind, I have to go do some 'work'" he turned and walked out of her office before he lost any more of his pride, and Cuddy sat at her desk finishing her lunch with a satisfied smile on her face.

He had his fantastic grim reaper costume for the ball and she had something which he wasn't allowed to see. _I wonder if it is a schoolgirl outfit, if she ended up in something that little I would have to cover her up with something. But surely she wouldn't do something like that._

He couldn't help but wonder what she would wear to this damn ball, what was this ball for anyway he wondered.

Probably something stupid, but he owed Cuddy, and thank god she wasn't making him do any more clinic hours than he usually had to. Just a few balls or parties which had free booze, and a couple of lectures to students that he could at least manipulate a little and teach them better than most professors.

He was distracted by Wilson knocking lightly at his door, walking in without waiting for any confirmation.

"Hey House, like always your working hard?" he said sarcastically while picking at a salad that he bought with him for lunch.

"Wilson, hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?" eyeing off the salad even though he wouldn't really want it, too boring, not real food. "You still eating rabbit food for lunch…can't you bring me something good for once?"

"House at least you don't steal my rabbit food, that is one of the great perks of eating it…I get to finish it myself not find it half eaten or stolen out of my fridge." He said half jokingly.

House just grunted and kept fiddling with his psp. "So Wilson, what are you wearing to the ball this weekend?"

"It's tomorrow night House. What day did you think it was?" he looked a little surprised that he didn't know.

"Meh, they all fall into one when you work as hard as I do" he smiled

"Yeah sure…so I know Cuddy has forced you to go…what are you going as?"

"The angel of death!" he said realizing that Wilson will probably think he is kidding and not take it seriously. Then be surprised when he puts the two together….grim reaper angel of death.

Rolls his eyes, "Okay, well what is Cuddy going as?"

"I don't know, why do you think I would?" he was interested if she mentioned their little shopping trip to anyone, even in passing.

"Well you pride yourself on knowing far too much about her, and I figured since you have been forced to go, you might have some sort of insight into what she is wearing to the ball."

"I'm afraid not Jimmy…so are you going to spill the beans on your costume?"

Unsure of what House's reaction will be he mumbled "Elvis" and looked mighty uncomfortable doing so.

It was almost too easy for House to take advantage of, but he decided he would wait for the night to really take it out on him.

"Nice Jimmy, I hope you will be doing some karaoke as well on the night, I would hate to miss the fantastic performance that we all know you could make" he smiled "Don't worry, I will make sure they have set the microphone up for you." He smirked and Wilson just rolled his eyes.

He was expecting House to be a bastard, but he wasn't as bad as his usual self.

"Okay well before you decide to mock me more, I have to get going. See you at the ball tomorrow night House."

"Later Wilson."

House had sat in his office for a few hours messing around with his psp and letting the kids try to search for a new case for them. With no such luck he let them go home for the day, no doubt they would waste it figuring out what to wear for the ball tomorrow night.

House decided to go home and have a drink or two…maybe even a whole bottle. Who was going to count? He took the elevator down and walked through the clinic noticing that Cuddy's office light was still on and she was finishing off her paperwork.

It really bothered him that she hadn't mentioned what her costume was, he really did want to know. He had to wonder if there was some particular reason why she had not told him what it was.

He forced his eyes away from her and concentrated his energies on going home. He would not think about her at home, and no doubt stop thinking about what her damn costume was. At least that is what he hoped. He stole one last glance into Cuddy's office and noticed that she was asleep or at least looked like she was asleep.

He was not really sure so he shuffled over as fast as his cane could take him while still being quite and peered into the room. She was asleep and she looked like she needed to go home.

He stomped his cane down really hard on the floor and it shook her a little, she wasn't awake though. House went around to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little bit, liking the way the silk of her shirt felt under his fingers.

She woke up a little and looked at him, confusion registering on her face. Then she realized she must have fallen asleep.

"House…um, what's the time?" she said still a little groggy.

"Its…" he tried to reach around her desk to find a clock as he didn't have his watch on. But he accidently knocked a plate over which had some tomato sauce left on it from what he assumed was her dinner. It landed directly on her lap and she just let out a sigh and picked it up.

"Sorry, I was looking for the time. I think its about 7pm…not entirely sure"

"Doesn't matter I have some clothes that I can change into" she walked over to her bathroom…one of the perks of being the dean of medicine.

Two minutes later she walked out in a mini skirt and the same top she had on before. She obviously didn't have anything more covering because he thought she would have wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

"I only had one skirt, not a work skirt obviously." She walked towards the door in her high heels, legs that went on forever…

House had to stop looking, he knew it was a bad idea…but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"House do you think you could drive my car home. Then maybe pick me up in the morning on the way to work. I am way too tired to drive."

He was a little unsure, but decided it wouldn't be bad to drive her big fancy car anyway, even if he had to go in a little early tomorrow, he could always leave early as well.

"Sure"

They walked silently towards the car after turning off all the lights and Cuddy just fell into the car and curled up on the seat with her legs tucked under herself a little and her hand resting on the seat with her face against it facing House.

He started the engine and headed for Cuddy's place.

House heard Cuddy's even breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. Stealing a discrete glance at her, he audibly groaned imagining what it would be like to have this incredible woman pleasure him.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that, but he couldn't help it when he saw her creamy legs in the very short black mini skirt and her delicious breasts almost falling out of the silk top that was unbuttoned maybe two buttons too low for a normal administrator.

What it would be like to watch her slowly and sensually strip for him, while he admired all that would be his. What she would feel like naked in his arms. And oh what he could then do to her. What they could do to each other.

Was it infatuation, love or lust that he felt for her? Definitely lust, but love? Hell did he even know how to love any woman, let alone a woman like Cuddy?

His past track record proved that he certainly had the ability to please a woman but have a lasting relationship? At the point of commitment he went running like a scared little boy. _Focus on the road House! _He berated himself.

He forced his eyes away from her and concentrated his energies on the road and work and anything other than her.

He saw a school on the way past and couldn't help but think about how she looked in the schoolgirl costume. The thought made him flinch as the car swerved slightly.

The abrupt movement of the car caused Cuddy to slip further towards him, as she stretched her legs out from under her and her arm came to rest on his leg, her fingers curving sensuously and gently inside his upper thigh.

As he heard the sensual sign escape her lips, he tensed so rigidly that he thought he was going to crack into a million pieces.

House tried desperately to separate the upper part of his body from the lower half and focus on the road that was starting to blur in front of him. Breathe Greg! Move her damn hand! If you don't stop her, you're a dead man if she remembers any of this!

Instead of listening to the right 'head' his body continued to rapidly react to her heated touch.

He felt her move her hand further until her palm rested on his hardened sex stimulating his erection with slow and oh so deliberate strokes.

A groan of sheer pleasure escaped them simultaneously as she increased the pressure and he arched into her hand. "Oh God...Cuddy." He groaned through his clouded desire, the ache for release grew heatedly against her continued pressure filled stokes.

House was reaching the breaking point faster than he thought possible. His only thoughts were of pulling to the side of the road, waking her up and hoping she would complete consciously what she started unconsciously!

He slowed to a crawl just as the crass neon sign of the Cuddy's place knocked him back to reality like a blast of cold air.

He got out of the car quickly and just stood silently in the dark, regulating his breathing and bringing his arousal under control. She was going to kill him!

"What the hell are you doing?" Cuddy stumbled from the car and looked through sleep-laden eyes at House over the roof of the car.

"Nothing why? What do you mean what did I do...I mean what am I doing. Getting some air. Come on lets get you inside its late." Keep it together, he thought as he took her keys and led her to the door.

"Other than you standing around looking like you got caught with your hand in the...Oh never mind." Cuddy shuddered as she felt her own arousal pool around her inner thighs in the cool night air. "You know I had the most incredible dream...it was so real. It was like..."

"Dream." House froze. Oh, shit here it comes. She was going to kill him!

"Oh hell forget it...it was just a dream!" He watched as she unlocked the door and went inside.

He walked off to her car and drove home.

This ball was going to be horrible; he hoped to god that she didn't realize what had just happened in the car.


End file.
